


Atypical love

by trichechu



Category: Bjyx
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-15
Updated: 2019-07-15
Packaged: 2020-06-28 17:46:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19817356
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/trichechu/pseuds/trichechu





	Atypical love

07

后来王一博知道了肖战在等谁，他是秦恒的男朋友。

秦恒是王一博一个车友的朋友，偶尔会在一起玩，是个技术流，车技在这群人里勉强能够和王一博持平。有些事情突然有了解释，比如肖战虽然是个机械白痴但对摩托却懂得一点，比如上次肖战突然出现在车场休息室，比如肖战办公室的角落里放着一个积灰的摩托车头盔。

王一博对秦恒没有好感，就像一对反义词彼此排斥着对方一样。秦恒剃着毛寸，粗硬地发丝根根竖起，大面积的纹身一直蔓延到领口，喜欢在自己那张明艳到嚣张的脸庞上穿孔。

他在那天张扬地给车场的所有人介绍肖战，王一博看见了肖战僵直的身体和拘束的眼神，漂亮的笑容蒙上了一层惊慌失措。短暂地一瞬间他们目光交接，一深一浅两双美丽的眼睛对视着，那一刻王一博知道他是在场唯一一个能够感知到肖战一丝不苟的外表下难堪情绪的人，他本能地感到不悦，就好比领地被人入侵，或是消毒后的区域内钻进了一颗丑陋的灰尘。

戴上头盔的王一博靠在摩托上，双臂环抱，面无表情地看着赛道，琥铂色眼睛里带了敌意。到第三圈的时候，甩开身后人群好几个身位的王一博减了速，开出了场外，在肖战身边停了下来。

王一博没有从车上下来，也没有摘下头盔，他只是静静站着，隔着透明挡片看向肖战的眼睛，感受着对方的情绪。他们没有说话，头顶是一片茂密的绿荫，绿荫外是无云的日空，光斑合着微风在他们脚边闪动。

“你不用觉得不好意思。”王一博轻轻地说，低沉有磁性的声音闷在头盔里，听起来有点郁郁寡欢。

肖战苦涩地笑笑，递给王一博一瓶冰凉的水。“我是个问题老师，不是么。”

罕见的，王一博笑了，只不过藏在了头盔里。他是个不折不扣的问题学生，肖战是个勉强的问题老师，他们站在城市的边缘，带着自己的保护壳，像两颗没有归属的磁标进入了一片混乱的磁场，最终指向了彼此的方向，就在这样灿烂的阳光下。

赛道上的秦恒紧紧盯着场外那片唯一的阴凉。

王一博重新回到阳光下，突然发现车靴上沾了一小块碍眼的泥巴。

08

腕表突然频繁地出现在肖战手上，讲课时他喜欢松松地挽起长袖，露出纤瘦的小臂和骨节分明的腕子。修剪整齐的指甲，圆润的指节，肖战习惯在等待时无声地敲着台面。

王一博的实验课成绩是整个系最出色的，他的数据可以精确到常用单位的后一位，最不易被察觉的细节也会出现在他的报告中。肖战的腕表总是时不时滑过他的腕关节，金属表带下是一圈淤青，在柔软白皙的皮肤上是那么的扎眼，肖战会很快意识到腕表脱了位置，然后不露声色的将其挪回原位，但王一博已经看到了。

肖战的高领毛衣越发得遮不住他了，上课的时候他没有办法戴围巾，转身时颈侧露出了斑驳的红痕和瘀紫。有的时候肖战是拖着两条腿离开教室的，好比穿了一双不合脚的鞋子，但这不可能发生在肖战身上。

王一博回过神来，才发现他已经盯了肖战的背影太久了。王一博跟着肖战出了教学楼，太阳只剩下一个尾巴，他们一前一后走在肖战喜欢走的那条校道上。肖战一边走一边把腕表摘下，他没有回头看王一博，但他知道王一博在那。

“这不是我的表，所以大了。我不喜欢戴表，无论什么材质的手表总会有重量，对吧，就像枷锁一样，只是轻重的区别。”肖战的声音带着一丝微乎其微的愉悦。

走到了办公室的楼下，肖战转过身来，指了指自己卸下了掩饰的手腕。“你看到了，是吗？”他笑着问王一博，就好像那个笑容已经长在了他脸上。

他从大衣的口袋摸出了一包烟，王一博在里面看见了便携装的猫粮。肖战有些生疏地点上烟，细细长长的一根，蓝色的烟嘴，和那双十指纤长，指节圆润的手十分相衬。“你介意么？”肖战温柔地看着王一博，二十出头的年轻人有着一头深棕色的头发，左耳上有两枚环形的耳钉，橙红色的落日给大地上的一切都覆了一层朦胧暧昧的面纱。

酒精，烟草，致幻药物，不管在不在乎这些所谓的禁忌，他们都是具有形状和温度的。世界上存在着更多更为致命的丑恶，其中大部分是无形的，有些是噩梦，有些是伪善下丑陋的事实，只因看不见而获得了豁免。

王一博摇了摇头。他不需要回答肖战的任何一个问题，因为他相信肖战知道答案，他默许了这样无声的回答。一根香烟快要燃尽了。他们望着彼此的眼睛，直到自己的样子清晰得出现在对方的瞳仁上，清晰得仿佛刻在了上面。

王一博听到自己的声音在说，“跟我来吧，陪我找一个东西。”

09

肖战戴着王一博的头盔，这个肖战已经开始熟悉的，王一博的无声的好朋友。他坐在王一博的摩托车上，那是一个咆哮着的黑色的钢铁大怪兽，重装改造过的外形，性能完美的内里，肖战在它面前就像一只无辜的小白兔。

肖战一直没法理解这项运动带来的快感，他紧紧地抱着王一博的腰，围巾遮不住的耳朵尖泛红。春天快到了，倒春寒让肖战又添了一件打底，一层层厚厚的衣服包围着他，久而久之就忘了最近不断下降的体重。但王一博感受到了，环在他腰间的手臂其实是虚软的，带着脆弱的无力感。

“到了”王一博的刹车速度快到不可思议，但却很稳。

肖战从逆风行驶的晕眩感从缓过来，睁开眼睛，发现自己来到了江边。江边的晚风带着一丝刚入夜的兴奋，强烈却不凌厉。风把肖战的围巾吹得飘散在身后，却不会觉得脸颊刺痛，来自江边特有的潮湿气息萦绕在肖战身边，轻柔地亲吻他的指尖。

堤岸绵延进入黑暗中，他们在一盏没坏的路灯下，这里似乎是整个江岸最少有人眼的地方，安静得连飞虫也不想打扰。王一博走到路灯下面，背靠着石栏，晚风吹动他额角的发丝。他看着仍旧站在车旁的肖战，“为什么不分手呢，明明那么痛苦。”

肖战没有想到他会问得这么直接，这倒真是王一博的风格。

“不，也不能算是痛苦。”肖战的眼睛看上去很疲惫，他点烟的手微微颤抖着，没了腕表的阻挡，刺目的淤青紧紧占据在手腕上。吐出的烟雾很快就被潮湿的风吹散， 肖战的眼前又清晰了起来。

他看着路灯下的王一博，他问他：“莫须有的罪名和欺骗自己比起来，哪一项更重呢？”却又不需要他的回答，“我看不清原因，又或许是，我害怕看清原因，所以我才选择维持现状。”

“你不懂的，一博。我和秦恒有太多的过去纠缠在一起，我知道他所有的缺陷，即使是我无法承受的，我也已经习惯去承受了。就像两根总会相交的线，无论怎样，始终无法地将自己从对方身边剥离。”烟头上的火星在微弱的灯光下张扬跳跃，转瞬又变成了黯淡的灰烬。

一根烟燃尽了。

“你找到了你要找的东西了吗，王一博。”肖战轻轻地问他。

10

返程，王一博松开放在车把上的右手，风从他们的身边呼啸而过，前方只有路灯和车灯作伴，朦胧的黑暗中，他握紧了肖战环在他腰间的手。他感受到肖战即刻的震颤，却并没有退缩。他知道那片淤青在哪，他小心翼翼地抚摸着，像是对待一个整体中最脆弱的那一枚零件。

他的指尖是冰凉的，而肖战藏在袖子里的肌肤是温热的，接触下滚烫的触觉让他觉得指尖隐隐刺痛。王一博凝视着前方，他用肖战听不到的声音开口，“别再笑了，肖战，你根本就不开心。”

迎面拂过的风也不知道王一博是在对自己说，还是对身后的人说，只顾着飞快地把这句话卷走。

11

王一博知道，他和秦恒之间迟早会有这样一场比赛。他摘下手套，掌心擦拭着机车黑色的躯体，漆面光亮如镜子。

他没有想到肖战也在，小老师似乎又消瘦了一些，轻飘飘地站在秦恒的臂弯里，依旧围着毛绒围巾，即使天气已经暖了起来。

自从选修课结课之后，王一博已经有一阵没见到肖战了。凭着王一博大学三年来史无前例的出勤率，肖战给了他一个蛮高的分数。最后一次上课时，肖战送给了王一博一件他自己设计的礼物，一只金属做的胖猫咪，懒洋洋的趴着，还带着摩托车头盔。那是一个很小巧的吊坠，边缘光滑，摸上去冰凉，泛着银色的光。

王一博不知道肖战是不是放假了，小老师这阵子都没来学校，他偶尔走过肖战经常走的那条校道时，也没有见到期望中熟悉的身影。

肖战的状况似乎比上次前面好一些，眼里的疲惫少了些，尽管脸颊瘦出了轻轻的凹陷，但精神却还算不错。秦恒搂着肖战的手臂锁紧，他的目光对上了王一博，黑色的瞳仁深不见底，带着深深的敌意。秦恒意味深长地笑了笑，他搂着肖战走过来，人群也跟着围了过来。

秦恒的几个哥们在一旁打讪，不知道怎么的把玩笑开到肖战身上去了，有个染了黄头发的一边抽烟，一边不怀好意地盯着肖战打量，笑嘻嘻地嚷嚷，“秦哥，你可掂量掂量哈，输了的话嫂子共享几天。”周围的气氛一下子就变得有些下流，还有人吹了几句口哨，黄毛拍了拍秦恒的肩膀，秦恒打掉他的手，笑着骂了几句，丝毫没有注意肖战的反应。

小老师似乎不是第一次听到这样的玩笑了，他没有表现出不悦，只是艰难地扯了扯嘴角，攥紧了自己的衣袖，眼神虚晃，勉强地应付。肖战的眼神找到了站在对面的王一博，看见他已经背过身径直离开了人群，肖战看不到他的表情。

王一博跨坐在机车上，他缓缓地戴上了头盔，突然想起了小时候的自己。在那么多的运动中，他坚定地选择了赛车。赛车和任何别的运动都不同，因为它的世界里只有成绩和速度，其次才是安全，所做的一切都是以追求最高的速度为第一前提的。它是一种完美的极限，想要到达极限，就必须付出自己的全部，付出自己的信仰，只有真正的热爱者才能做到这一步。

其实王一博今天带了那只猫咪吊坠，只可惜还没有让肖战看到，他就已经换上了赛车服。比赛的倒计时响起，他将吊坠从领子里拽出，金属的银白色光泽在阳光下闪烁，好像一个活物。他知道，他和在场的所有人都不同。他是真正的热爱赛车。

那也是肖战第一次见到王一博比赛，从起点飞驰出去的机车就像一去不回的箭，快得让人心惊，是那样的自由，仿佛摆脱了世上一切的束缚。赛道是环形的，起点就是终点，人群在这里等待着，他们为领先的人欢呼着，无所谓谁是谁的朋友，只有速度是赛车的朋友。肖战闭上眼睛，他不知道自己更希望谁赢下这场比赛。

决定性的时刻是一个极难的转弯，如果保持着高速，需要极度地贴近地面，一旦有一点疏忽就会造成意外，想要保险的通过只有在上一个弯道后减速。秦恒咬着牙，他知道无数次训练时这个弯道给他造成的打击，即使暂时领先的是王一博，即使他再不想输，他也不能拿命来赌。

所以，可以想象当看到王一博那俩黑色的机车没有减速地冲向极限弯道时，是怎样的一种震撼。有的人控制不住骂了出来，“操，这是真的玩命了。”

王一博的眼神里没有任何一丝恐惧，他熟悉这个赛道，他知道何等刁钻的角度才能保持最高的速度通过这个转弯，他缓缓地深呼吸，然后将平衡极致的偏向弯道内侧。就像调整一个齿轮，每一颗锯齿都完美无缝地贴近轨道中，他的身体无限地接近地面，赛车服膝盖处的加厚层擦上了粗糙的赛道，发出令人毛骨悚然的声音。只是这一点轻微的摩擦力，也给维持平衡带来了阻碍。王一博感受到机身的震颤，他闭上了眼睛，像无数次经历的那样，俯身，施压，扭转车把，他的心中平静如常。

赛道上大大小小任何一件事故，都不是因为这一点点摩擦，而是感受到异样后心态的失衡。以这样的速度完美通过弯道后的王一博提前锁定了胜局。

进入最后的直道，可以远远地看见终点的人们在为胜利欢呼，王一博却并没有减速。他径直碾过终点线，朝着他的目标而去。

人群慌张地散开，王一博听见肖战在身后急切地喊他的名字。

黄毛被吓得跌坐在地上，狼狈地向后退，王一博把他逼到了极限，他已经颤抖着闭上了眼睛。重型车头在离他只有几厘米的地方停下了，急促的刹车声仿佛是救命的警钟，但黄毛浑身都需软了，他哆嗦着仰躺在地上，根本没有起身的力气。

协会的人冲过来拉住下了车的王一博，大声地骂着他是不是疯了。

“是车的问题。”是属于王一博的声音，平静而又低沉。他摘下了头盔，汗水浸湿了额前的棕发，零散地盖在眼睛上，没有人看见他的眼神。

就像也没人理会还没有从车上下来的秦恒，他的车就停在终点线上，慢慢摘下了头盔。秦恒的眼里有惊讶，有愤怒，有怨恨，王一博走远的身影就像一根刺，狠狠扎进了他的掌心。

12  
  
  
王一博以为自己是最后一个离开车场的，他停好车，走回休息室准备拿自己的东西。在门口的时候，他看见休息室的灯亮着，门也没有关。  


王一博在里面看见了背对着他的秦恒，连体赛车服只脱了一半，王一博看清了他的纹身，整个后背上都是一只巨蟒。

  
一双赤裸的腿环在秦恒的腰间。那是一双很好看的腿，修长，线条优美，白皙的肤色和秦恒后背的刺青形成鲜明的对比。王一博听见秦恒粗重的喘息声，还有另一个声音，隐忍的，克制的，带着痛苦挣扎在情欲中。  


那是王一博再熟悉不过的声音，那是肖战。王一博握紧了双拳，指尖深陷在肉里。  
  
  
13  


秦恒粗暴地顶弄着，随着他的动作，肖战的背一下下撞在冰凉的铁制储物柜上，没有切合平整的把手划破了肖战的手臂。秦恒是个暴君，他一只手揽在肖战腰间，防止他因为脱离而掉下去，一只手紧紧地扣住肖战的后颈，逼着他直视自己。  


王一博听见自己的名字出现在秦恒口中。秦恒质问着肖战他和王一博的关系，他用难听的话辱骂着肖战，让那张漂亮的脸上上写满了无奈和痛苦。  


肖战觉得自己早已支离破碎，秦恒似乎用尽了力气想把他操死在这天杀的休息室里，他连一秒钟都得不到休息，他的衣服被扯开，后背上裸露的皮肤被粗糙的储物柜划伤了。秦恒一遍又一遍的问他，但他自己都不知道答案，何况他根本没有力气说话，连呼吸都困难。  


肖战不知道如何定义王一博。他们之间的关系早就跳出了普通师生这个范围，他无法否认自己对王一博没有感情，但秦恒强加给他的一系列幻想确实是莫须有的。在肉体上，他们的确毫无关系，但在精神上，肖战甚至觉得从那个冬日的上午，对上姗姗来迟的王一博的第一眼，他便脱离了正常的轨迹。  


他不想让王一博也纠缠进这段早就变得病态的关系，在经历过秦恒后，他不确定自己是否还能像以前一样去爱人。所以，无论王一博怎么问，他都没有告诉他答案。  


秦恒发泄在他的身体里，肖战得到了短暂的解放，他瘫软地挂在秦恒身上，任由穿着粗气的秦恒啃咬着颈侧。他睁开朦胧的双眼，只觉得一下子跌进了炼狱。他看见了王一博。秦恒从来不知道锁上门，肖战刚才根本没有发现，直到这一秒对上了王一博的双眼。棕色头发的年轻人站在敞开的门外，借着休息室的灯光，肖战看见了王一博脸上的愤怒。  


肖战不知道王一博是什么时候出现的，他只觉得一阵阵的绝望吞噬了自己，此时此刻他最不想见到的人就是王一博。他望着王一博，但他不愿去猜测对方眼中的情绪，他已经足够累了。  


肖战以为自己早已泪流满面，但抚上脸的指尖却反馈给他一片干燥。他对王一博做了一个“嘘”的手势，用尽了他全部的力气。

  
走吧，一博，走吧。  


肖战合上双眼，他知道他离开了。  


14  


王一博听到了自己的心跳声。他觉得很奇怪，他从来没有过在公路上把速度提到过这样恐怖的程度，几乎要逼近极限值。他紧紧地攥着车把，手指僵硬，指节泛白，机车不停地咆哮，他却还是能清楚地听到自己的心跳声。  


每一下都很清晰，每一下都带着刺痛。用力得似乎是要冲出心房，跳动在王一博的面前，告诉他自己的万分痛苦。王一博从来不知道感情竟然可以如此强烈，他甚至觉得在嘴里尝到了一丝苦涩，就像他曾以为自己从来不会逃避。  


他想一直开下去，开进没有灯光的黑暗里，开进他所能找到的最遥远的地方。他对最纯正的黑夜并不陌生。没有一丝灯光，没有虫鸣和鸟叫，甚至连月光也照不到。当他还是个小孩的时候，在父亲设下的一个又一个各种方面的竞赛中，他曾经无数次输给哥哥，只有那一次他赢了。  


那是一片十分平静的水面，或许是一个池塘，或许是一个小小的湖泊，周围生长着枝叶繁茂的树木，遮挡住来自四面八方所有的光线。没有风，毫无波澜的水面看上去就像一池墨水。在没有光，也不知道水下多深，不知道离对岸有多远的情况下，游过去。父亲说，我在对岸等你们。  


那时真正的黑暗。整个人浸入墨一般漆黑的水中，别说是看见五指，就连身旁兄长的轮廓也无法看清。就是面对这样的恐惧，王一博也没有退缩。即使他在所有的方面都不如兄长，但他从不逃避。只有游过半才能知道，其实那只是一片很浅的水域，最中央的部分不过一个成年人的高度，两岸相距十来米宽。  


但今天晚上，他却逃开了，带着愤怒，不甘，他跨上车，飞快地逃开了。他永远都忘不了肖战当时的表情，那是一个跌进深渊的人脸上才有的绝望。那些喘息，肉体纠缠发出的滑腻的声音，肖战几近赤裸的躯体，像一把无法熄灭的火把，咄咄逼人，烧向了站在门外的王一博。  


他想起肖战在江边问他，莫须有的罪名和自我欺骗哪一项更重。现在他明白了这两块压在肖战瘦削肩膀上的巨石到底是什么意思。他不会再让肖战一个人承受，他再也不想见到肖战受到痛苦。  


“王一博，你找到你想要的东西了吗。”  


他最终找到了答案，花了很久的时间，久到一次又一次伤害了肖战。

这样的答案是何其苦涩。


End file.
